A Knight Reborn
by KD Skywalker
Summary: When Robert Langdon looses everything he holds dear, can he turn to a young woman with a mysterious past to help him?
1. Chapter 1

AN and Disclaimer: I don't own the DaVinci Code nor any of the characters --- I just want to borrow them for a while…anyways, be kind this is my first DaVinci Code fic --- so enjoy! I'm taking things from both the book and the movie….I'm not sure which one will be used more.

Chapter One:

Robert Langdon hadn't even shut the door to his car when he was tackled around the legs by something.

"Papa!" a girl's voice happily said. "I missed you today!"

Langdon knelt down and picked up his five year old daughter, Sarah Elisabeth. "I missed you too today."

Sarah placed a big kiss on her dad's cheek as he carried her back into the house.

As they entered the small house, Kiki, the family dog greeted them happily as well. To Langdon, it seemed that everyone missed him that day.

Sarah scrambled out of his arms and ran down the hallway towards her room and Kiki followed close behind. He laughed slightly. He figured that Sarah had drawn him another picture for his office.

Soft hums were coming from the kitchen as well as wonderful smells.

Langdon followed the sounds and smells and found his wife preparing dinner.

He smiled happily as he watched her.

_His Sophie…_

It had been almost eight years since the events that brought him and Sophie Neveu together. It was a wild and amazing adventure that they shared and it was that adventure that bonded them together even more.

A month after their adventure, they met for a few days in Florence, Italy, where their love began to slowly bloom. Then after rendezvous around Europe and even a few in the States, they knew that they were deeply in love with each other.

After about a year, Robert Langdon had two surprises for Sophie. The first was that he had been offered a job at King's College in London. And the second was an engagement ring for Sophie.

Langdon had to admit one thing. Married life was far better then bachelorhood.

Then about two years after being married, it was Sophie's turn to surprise Langdon. She was pregnant with their first child.

Though the pregnancy for Sophie was difficult, the reward at the end was worth it. Nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, with her green eyes and Langdon's dimpled chin.

Out of tribute to Sophie's past, they named her Sarah Elisabeth.

And for the past five years, life has been wonderful and it still was.

"You're quiet tonight," Sophie said in English with her French accent still evident. She hadn't turned around to look at him yet.

"I'm just thinking."

Sophie turned around and smiled at him. "Don't think too hard because Sarah made anagrams for you today."

Langdon laughed as he pulled Sophie towards him. "And did her mother help her?" he asked eyeing her.

"What do you think?" she answering smiling a bit.

Langdon smiled back at her before kissing her softly.

* * *

_A family forced to flee….royalty….a family crest with a tree and lion…..a white banner with a red Templar Cross emblazed on it…a secret to die for…._

A young woman sat up breathing hard in bed. Her hands gently moved around her neck to calm herself down.

This was the third dream in as many nights. What where they trying to tell her? what did they mean?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter! I loveeeee feedback and it makes me write faster! So enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two:

Somewhere a phone rang.

She could had swore it was in her dream. But it just kept ringing.

Finally, she turned over and tiredly reached for the cell phone that was sitting on her bedside table.

"Hello?" she asked, still with her eyes closed and half asleep.

"KYLA WATKINS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" the deep male voice bellowed on the other side.

Kyla shot up in bed. Her alarm clock on the other side of the room read 10:30 am. And then she knew it. She was late for a photo shoot and an interview.

"Ok Roger," she told her manager. "I'll be ready in 30 minutes."

"I'll have a car waiting for you then,"

Kyla said ok and hung up the phone.

* * *

As she was driven through the streets of upper Manhattan, Kyla reflected on her life. Her happy childhood, the sudden death of her parents followed by the murder of her grandfather. But all of that was about seven years ago. And since then, she had managed to take care of herself by accidentally being "discovered" by a modeling agency.

She had been offered movie roles, but she had decided to stick to modeling. She had always enjoyed her privacy. And modeling allowed her to keep most of it.

But the dreams she had been having lately made her rethink everything. She pulled out her cell phone, dialed Roger's number and waited.

"Kyla what is it?" he answered getting a bit mad at her.

"Cancel the shoot and the interview. In fact cancel all my appointments."

"WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Nope," she said with a smug look on her face. "I'm doing something for myself instead."

She hung up the phone.

"Driver, please take me back to my apartment," she said.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"How long are you going to be gone?" Sophie asked.

"About a week," Langdon said pulling Sophie close to him. "You know that you and Sarah can come with me."

"I know. But I promised my grandmother that I would come up and see her in Scotland."

"That's alright," he said gently kissing her forehead. "We won't be apart for that long."

Screams from Sarah's room, broke up their silence.

Sophie and Langdon tore down the hallway and into their daughter's room.

Sarah was sitting up in bed, clinging to Kiki's neck and sobbing hysterically.

Sophie sat down next to her and gently pulled her away from the dog's neck. Sarah curled up against her mother's chest and kept crying.

"Shh. It's alright princess," Sophie whispered.

Langdon sat down next to them and gently reached out and rubbed his daughter's back.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" he gently asked.

Sarah sniffled and lifted her head from her mother's chest. She wiped her eyes.

"Daddy please don't go to America. Something bad happens."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all the reviews! So simply because I have to keep myself occupied right now, I wrote another chapter for ya'll. Enjoy! And if you have a question, leave it in the review and I will answer it.

Chapter Three:

"I'm just not going to go to the lecture," Langdon said. "It's as simple as that."

"You have to go. You're the keynote speaker," Sophie argued.

"If I go, then you and Sarah are going with me. That is the only way I will leave you two. I know that even if you go to Scotland that the Priory members that are there will watch over you. But still that's not enough for me. I don't want you put either you or Sarah in harms way," he said sitting down on the bed. "Then when we get back, we'll just go up to Rossyln."

Sophie looked at her husband's face. The look in his eyes told it all. He was very serious about what he was saying. She nodded in agreement.

"We'll all go," she said.

* * *

"Where are you going to go?" Roger asked.

"London," Kyla said as she taped up another box.

"For how long?" he asked.

Kyla glared up at him.

"What?" he asked. "I have to let everyone know when you will be back."

"I will be back when I want to be back. Until then I just want to be left alone!" she forcefully said, shoving clothes into a box.

Roger sighed. Why was this girl such a pain sometimes?

Kyla knew what that sigh from Roger meant. He was getting a bit frustrated.

"Ok I'll make you a deal." Kyla said calmly. "Leave me alone for at least six months, then I will let you know what I want to do."

"You've got it," Roger said shutting his planner. "If you need me before then call me."

Kyla smiled and thanked him as he left and she kept packing.

As Roger was leaving the apartment, he noticed something sitting on Kyla's desk. It looked to be a very old oak box.

"Just out of curiousity, what's in box?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she answered. "I can't open it."

'_Interesting,' _he thought as he left the apartment.

Once Roger had left the apartment, Kyla grabbed the box and the stack of papers under it and placed them in her tote bag.

She knew that the box held something of great importance, but what she really didn't know. the lock on the front of the lock was extremely old and she didn't have the key to open it.

When she had returned home from her grandfather's funeral in Arizona, seven years ago, the box as well all her grandfather's important papers had been waiting for her in New York. And she wondered if what was contained in the box and the information in the papers could help her with her dreams.

* * *

"Are we really going to fly across the ocean?" Sarah asked.

"Yup," Langdon answered.

Two days after Sophie and Langdon agreed to go to America as a family, it was time to go. And the entire time to Heathrow Airport, Sarah had been nothing but a bundle of questions. Along with that came a bit of surprise to Langdon and Sophie. Usually the nightmare's that Sarah has stick with her for days, but this one didn't.

Maybe it was all for the better.

"Are we really going to a city with a big red apple?" she then asked.

Langdon and Sophie laughed slightly.

"No sweetie. New York City's nickname is the Big Apple," Sophie said, holding her daughter's hand as they walked through the airport terminal.

"Oh." Sarah said a bit confused.

Langdon scooped his daughter up and carried her the rest of the way to their gate. "You'll love New York City. There are lots of flashing lights that are big and pretty," Langdon said smiling at Sarah.

Sarah's face lit up. "Really?"

She watched him nod yes. "Then if you are good the entire time, right before we leave, we'll go to a HUGE toy store where you can get something."

"I'll be good daddy! I promise I will be good!"

"I'm sure you will princess," he said kissing her cheek.

* * *

_Kyla looked all around her. She had no idea where she was. _

_She was standing on a mountain area in what seemed like a desert area. Finally, she saw a large group of people. She made her way over towards them. _

_The closer she got, the better she could make out what she was seeing. That was when she stopped. She now knew where she was. _

_She was standing on Calvary in Ancient Jerusalem! And she was witnessing the death of Jesus! _

_Too shocked to move, she watched the scene unfold in front of her. It seemed like an eternity, but when the Roman solider pierced the skin of Jesus with a spear, she was thrown forward. _

_Now images flew past her. Some ancient, some current. What they meant, she had no idea. _

* * *

Kyla say up breathing hard. 

Now this was a new dream. What did it mean? What were they trying to tell her?

But the spear seemed to play a major part of all of this. She had heard about this spear before.

Then it dawned on her.

The Spear of Destiny.

But what it all meant was left to be discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sighs I've had one hell of a weekend……and writing has been the only way to keep my sanity. So here ya'll go! And be happy that my case of Mono isn't as bad as my boyfriends! He ended up in the hospital. Oh and if ya'll want to (which would make me happy) check out my other stories, mainly Star Wars and my new one that is an X-Men and Harry Potter crossover called A Sinister Plan. Thanks!

Chapter Four:

"Where are we going today?" Sarah asked, looking up at her parents who were each holding her hand as they walked down 40th Street in NYC.

The Langdon family has been in NYC for three days now. This day was their last full day before leaving the next day.

So far they had seen and done most all of the touristy things to do in NYC. And the one thing that Sarah had loved the most was the Central Park Zoo. She loved monkeys and Langdon sometimes said to Sophie that Sarah climbed the most random objects, much like a monkey did sometimes.

"We're going to a museum, today," Sophie said. "Papa is speaking there."

Sarah scrunched up her nose. "Do I have to listen to another of papa's speeches?" she asked.

Sophie and Langdon laughed.

"No princess. You and mommy can look around the museum." Langdon said as they stopped and waited for the crosswalk to change so they could cross in front of the NYC Public Library.

As they walked across the street, a young woman brushed past Sophie quickly, bumping her somewhat.

"Oh I'm sorry," the young woman quickly said before continuing on.

"That's alright," Sophie said, suddenly feeling very odd.

Once they were across the street, Sophie stopped. Something about that young woman made Sophie feel a bit odd, if not more reassured. She watched the young woman head into the library.

"Sophie?" Langdon asked.

"Hun?" she asked coming out her state of thinking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder gently.

She nodded yes, as the family kept on walking.

* * *

Kyla quickly ran up the steps to the NYC Public Library. There was one thing that she hated about NYC and it was all the tourists. They could never seem to walk as fast or get out of her way fast enough when she was in a hurry.

But there was something odd about that woman she had just bumped into.

She quickly put it in the back of her mind, as she sat down in the library lobby. She knew that her laptop could pick up a wireless connection here. She kicked herself all the way to the library because she could had done this at home, but she had cut off her internet too early.

She pulled out her laptop and turned it on. Once it was powered up and ready to go, she opened up a search page and typed in 'Spear of Destiny'.

And the caption for the first result told it all:

_The Spear of Destiny (also known as the Holy Lance, Holy Spear, Lance of Longinus, or Spear of Longinus) is an historical artifact which, since the Middle Ages, has been identified with the spear that is reported in the Gospel of John (19:31-37) as having pierced the side of Jesus during his crucifixion._

She quickly sat back and wondered why she would be having a dream about it and the Knights Templar.

Then it dawned on her.

The Knights Templar was said to have found many treasures in the Holy Land, including the Holy Grail. That could be an connection.

Kyla sighed.

This was all going to drive her insane. Perhaps her grandpa's documents would help her some. But reading them took hours. She had skimmed them once before, but it was way too much for her to understand at the time.

But it was all going to have to wait until tomorrow during her flight to London. She had too much to do that day before leaving in the morning.

* * *

"Master, the guardian is leaving tomorrow." a deep male voice said in a hushed whisper.

"Does she have it?" an older voice asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Follow her then. And do not get caught again. There is only so much I can do for you."

"Yes master."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks everyone! I loveeeeee reviews. Keep 'em coming! So enjoy this next chapter and as usual if you have a question leave it in the review and I will answer it.

Chapter Five:

"_Grandpa?" Kyla called out, walking through the dark house. She had just arrived home in Phoenix. She was on fall break from NYU, where she was studying Sociology._

_She heard footsteps upstairs. She figured that he had been taking a nap._

"_Grandpa?" she called from the foot of the stairs._

_That was when she heard a sound that she would never forget. _

_Two gunshots rang out and a body hit the floor. _

_Without thinking, she ran upstairs. _

_She heard crashes coming from her grandfather's office. She peered around the doorframe and saw a slender young man going through her grandfather's desk, throwing papers all astray. _

_Then something caught her eye. _

_Sitting on the bookshelf, close to the door, was one of the antique knifes of her grandfather's. She slowly reached for it, but knocked it to the ground instead. _

_The next thing she knew was there was an explosion in her shoulder. She stumbled backwards and collapsed._

_Everything went black.

* * *

_

Kyla's own screams woke her up.

She sat up breathing hard.

After catching her breath, she got up and went into the bathroom to throw some water on her face to calm herself down even more.

As she looked in the mirror, memories flooded back to her.

She remembered waking up in the hospital, surrounded by nurses, doctors and police. There she found out that her grandfather had been murdered and the intruder had shot her in the shoulder. The police arrived just as Kyla had blacked out. A neighbor had heard the first gunshot and called 911.

The stress that followed, Kyla would never forget either. From the trial of the young man to her grandfather's funeral to having to pack up yet another house full of memories.

But it was what she had waiting for her in New York City was what she would cherish the most.

It was the last thing that her grandfather had ever given her.

Her grandfather had sent her all of his documents about their family, which were several hundred pieces of paper, photos and a detailed family tree. Also in the package, were several precious medallions and the old oak box. Kyla had seen all of these while growing up, but never understood them.

Still even to this day, she didn't understand them.

But she had to decipher them. That was the reason for this move to London and perhaps the papers held the key to her recent dreams and nightmares.

* * *

"Thank you daddy!" Sarah squealed, hugging her new stuffed bunny rabbit from FAO Schwartz. "Thank you mommy!" 

Sophie and Langdon both told their daughter that she was welcome.

Since Sarah had been a little angel during the trip to NYC, Langdon lived up to his part of the deal. The morning of the day they were going to leave, he and Sophie too her to FAO Schwartz to pick out a toy.

When she saw the toy store, her eyes became huge. Sophie and Langdon thought that their daughter had died and gone to heaven.

After about an hour, Sarah had chosen a cute bunny rabbit dressed up in a ballerina outfit.

"Now remember, Sarah, that you have to be just as good on the flight home." Sophie said.

"Ok mommy," she happily said, still hugging her bunny rabbit.

* * *

Kyla settled into her seat next to the window in First Class of the transatlantic flight. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She hadn't had much more sleep after her dream the night before. If she had fallen asleep, it was into a restless sleep.

"Are you going to be ok sitting across from us?" a soft French accented voice asked.

"Yes mommy," a little girl answered.

Kyla opened one eye and saw a little girl, probably no older then six sit down next to her while her parents sat across from them.

She sighed as she closed her eye again. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

He slowly boarded the plane, scanning the First Class section for his target.

Then he spotted her.

She was nestled against the plane's window asleep.

'Good,' he thought. 'My informant was correct. The guardian is leaving.'

He took his seat in coach and settled in for the seven-hour flight.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here it is! My longest chapter so far! Hope ya'll like it! Remember I love reviews!

Chapter Six:

"_Grandpa tell me the story about the knights again."_

_Kyla watched as her grandfather, Nathan, set down his book and moved the chair closer to her hospital bed. _

_After the accident that killed her parents, the doctors wanted to keep her in the hospital a few extra days to make sure that she didn't have any internal bleeding that could also kill her as well. _

"_During the Crusades, there were nine brave knights known as the Knights Templar…"_

_Kyla slowly sat up in her hospital bed and listened intently to her grandfather's story about what the knights did and what they found. She knew that there were sad parts in the story, including how the French King and the Catholic Church killed most of the knights on Friday the 13th in 1307. But it was the ending that she loved the most._

"…_some of the Knights escaped being captured and killed. And to this day there are still some of the Knights surviving."_

"_Really?" Kyla asked surprised. She had never heard this part before._

"_Yes," he said. _

"_Why?"_

"_They protect the most valuable object that was found in Jerusalem during the Crusades."_

"_What is it?" she asked even more intrigued. _

"_They protect the Holy Grail," he said in a hushed whisper._

_Kyla's eyes went wide. "Really?"_

_He nodded yes. "But now, they are called into action if the Priory of Sion needs them."_

_Kyla had also her his stories about how the Priory of Sion had formed the Knights Templar. She wished that she could really meet a real knight. _

"_And now for you sweetpea," he said leaning over and taking something out of his briefcase. He opened the small box and took out something shiny. "Turn your head around and close your eyes."_

_She did as he asked. She felt him put something cool around her neck. _

"_Ok now look," he said._

_Kyla looked down and saw a sterling silver necklace with a star charm on it. _

"_Thank you grandpa!" she said reaching out and hugging his neck gently. _

"_You're welcome sweetpea. But this necklace is so much more then just a star. The star in ancient times was a symbol of feminine protection. So this star will always protect you."_

_A nurse came into the room and told Nathan MacDonald that it was time to leave for the night. _

_He gathered up his things and gently kissed Kyla's forehead._

"_Sweet Dreams, sweetpea," he said leaving. _

_Kyla lay back down against the pillows and fell to sleep as the aroma of lilies filled the room. The lilies were a gift from Nathan's best friend, Jacques Saunière, who lived in France…

* * *

_

Kyla's eyes fluttered open. As she did everytime she woke up, she gently ran her fingers over her silver star charm that hung around her neck.

She tiredly looked around her. The cabin of the plane had been dimmed and most of the people in first class were either asleep or watching the in-flight movie. The little girl next to her was busying drawing a picture.

Kyla rubbed the sleep from her eyes once again, then leaned over and pulled out a tattered copy of a hard back book out of her carry-on bag. It was a text book that she had used while she was in college in one of her feminine studies courses. It was titled 'Symbols of the Lost Sacred Feminine' by some Harvard professor. Something that was mentioned in the book she marked when she was in school. Now thinking back, she wondered if it had anything to do with her and her current situation.

"My daddy wrote that book."

Startled, Kyla looked down at the little girl. "Excuse me?"

"My daddy wrote the book," she said once again.

She saw the little girl reach over and tug on her father's sleeve. "Daddy she is reading one of your books."

Langdon looked up from the book he was reading and over at Kyla. "I see that Sarah," he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. Kyla smiled at the father-daughter interaction. That made her miss her family even more.

She sighed as she opened the book and quickly read the section about the Rose Line that ran through Paris. There was just something about roses that she couldn't place. She placed the book back into her bag and took out another book, just as equally tattered and torn. This was her grandfather's diary. He had written in it at least once a week since returning from Europe after World War II. She had read it from cover to cover several times.

But it was the final entry that she couldn't understand. It was written directly to her, probably right before he mailed her all the papers before his murder:

_Sweetpea,_

_Protect the Rose and her followers. Remember that clues are everywhere and returning to your roots is a way to go. _

_There are others like you. But you are special. _

_Never loose faith no hope and help will always be with you…_

Kyla sighed as she closed the book. She had so many questions.

What was the Rose?

What clues?

What did he mean by roots?

And what help?

"Do you want to color a picture with me?"

Kyla looked down at the little girl next to her again. The little girl had pretty green eyes that seemed calming and soothing. Something about her made Kyla feel all warm inside.

"Sure," she said smiling.

The little girl smiled back and handed Kyla one of her coloring books. Kyla flipped to a page with a teddy bear holding a bouquet of flowers. She picked up a red crayon and began coloring.

"What's your bunny's name?" Kyla asked, noticing the little girl's bunny.

"Floppy," she said smiling.

"My name is Kyla. What's yours?"

"Sarah."

"Well Sarah, Floppy looks like a happy bunny."

Sarah laughed. "She is. I just hope that Kiki likes her."

"Who is Kiki?"

"My doggie at home. I haven't seen her in a long time!"

For the next little bit, Kyla and Sarah colored and talked. And the entire time, Sophie and Langdon watched with smiles on their faces. They had never seen their daughter talk to anyone like this before. Not even in Primary School with kids her own age.

The more Sophie looked at Kyla, the more she began to seem familiar.

"Excuse me, miss?" Sophie asked.

Kyla looked up. "Yes?"

"Have we met before?"

Kyla shook her head no. "Not that I know of," she answered. "But if you move your hand from the magazine, that might help."

Sophie looked down and saw her hand lying across a clothing advertisement. She looked down at the ad then back at Kyla then back down at the ad.

Kyla laughed a bit. "My name is Kyla Watkins," she said.

"The fashion model!" Sophie asked dumbfounded.

Kyla nodded and went back to coloring with Sarah.

Sophie sat there for a second, thinking about that last name. It sounded so familiar to her. She knew she had heard it somewhere else when she was much younger.

An image of an older man, not her grandfather, was sitting next to her showing her pictures of his family.

'_And this is my granddaughter, Kyla Watkins….'_

That was when it dawned on her.

"Wait. Is your grandfather Nathan MacDonald?" she asked. Langdon looked at his wife oddly. How could she know this young woman?

Kyla stopped coloring and looked back up at Sophie. "He was my grandfather. Why?"

"I'm Jacques Saunière's granddaughter."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here ya'll go! I know it's short, but it needed to be. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven:

For a bit after Sophie's realization, she and Kyla talked. That was after she made Langdon switch her seats, she that she wasn't leaning over him.

They mainly talked about what happened to their grandfathers. Sophie simply said that hers died naturally and that was the same story that Kyla said. Each of them were weary about telling people that their grandfathers had been murdered.

But what they did find out about each of their grandfathers, was that Nathan McDonald died about six months after Jacques Saunière did.

* * *

"Kyla! You're coloring out of the lines!" Sarah squealed slightly at Kyla once they began coloring again after a while. 

Kyla looked down at her picture of the bear and a bouquet of flowers. A line of red crayon was drawn way out from the outlined picture.

"Oops. Sorry," she said smiling as she fixed the flower to extend to the red line.

Both girls laughed slightly.

The more that Sophie and Langdon watched their daughter and Kyla interact. Both were amazed. Something about Kyla had sparked something in Sarah.

Yet there was something that Sophie wasn't telling her husband. She too had a feeling of comfort and protection simply talking to Kyla. The last time she had this feeling was when she had been around Nathan McDonald when she was a little girl…

* * *

"Here you go," Kyla said kneeling in front of Sarah. "Keep my picture and show Kiki." 

Sarah took the picture and smiled brightly at the older girl. "Ok!" she happily said.

Kyla stood back up, said goodbye to the Langdon family and walked in the opposite direction, back towards to the ticket counters of Heathrow Airport.

Then the Langdon family turned and walked towards where their car was parked.

* * *

He watched her every move. London wasn't as big as New York City, but still if he didn't keep up with her then there will be hell to pay. 

The only good thing was that his informant from NYC had told him where Kyla Watkins would be staying and most all the vital details about her. But not much else.

As he watched her get into the car that was waiting for her, he knew that it wouldn't be long until he pleased his master…

* * *

Meanwhile in NYC:

He stood looking out across the skyline of the city.

A sly smile spread across his face.

He knew that soon Lief would accomplish his task and retrieve the Spear of Destiny from its guardian.

Then when the spear was in his control, he could fulfill his family's task that had been set before them in 1307.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:I promise that I hadn't forgotten about this story. I just gotta work on an outline. So enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

Kyla wearily rubbed her eyes. She knew that it was early in the morning and that she had a long day ahead of her. But she had to make sure that all the questions she had were written out. She hoped that what she was doing would work.

She would be going up to Rossyln Chapel as one of her first stops in her journey to her past. Her grandfather had mentioned many places in his journal and Rossyln Chapel had been mentioned the most. He had mentioned someone by the name of Marie Chauvel as well. So, Marie Chauvel would be her first contact.

* * *

"Can I help you miss?"

Kyla turned around a smiled. She held out her hand. Marie Chauvel wearily took it and shook it.

"Ms. Chauvel, my name is Kyla Watkins," she said shaking her hand.

"What can I do for you Ms. Watkins?"

Kyla reached into her pocket and pulled out a tattered picture. "My grandfather was Nathan MacDonald, your husband's best friend."

Marie's eyes went wide as she sat down in a pew, never letting her eyes leave the picture. "How did you get this?"

"It was in my grandfather's journal," Kyla said sitting down next to her. "He mentioned Rossyln Chapel as well as your name several times through out it."

"Why?" she asked looking up.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me," Kyla said taking out another piece of paper from the journal. She handed it to her.

"This was the last thing that was written in my grandfather's journal," Kyla said.

Marie read what the paper said: _'Protect the Rose and her followers. Remember that clues are everywhere and returning to your roots is a way to go. There are others like you. But you are special. Never loose faith no hope and help will always be with you…'_

Marie looked up and smiled. Nathan MacDonald never failed to surprise her or her late husband. But it seemed that his granddaughter didn't know that much.

"My dear what do you know about your family history?"

Kyla shrugged her shoulders. "Not much I'm afraid. When my grandfather died we had just begun talking about it more and more."

Marie stood up and held out her hand. "Come with me. We need a more comfortable place to talk."

Kyla smiled and followed Marie.

* * *

"Grandmamma!" Sarah called out, running into the small house that stood next to Rossyln Chapel. Sophie was quick behind her. Ever since she found out the truth about her past, she always loved coming up to see her grandmother.

Sarah quickly found her grandma sitting in the living room. But when Sarah had run into her grandmother's arms, she failed to notice that someone else was in there with her.

"Hello, my little princess," Marie said hugging her great-granddaughter.

"I missed you grandmamma."

"I missed you too. But did you notice that I had a guest?"

Sarah turned her head and a huge smile spread across her face. "KYLA!" Sarah said loudly, before launching herself into Kyla's arms as well.

By then, Sophie was standing in the doorway. Marie, surprised at Sarah's reaction, looked to her granddaughter for an answer. Sophie just mouthed 'I'll tell you later'.

Since Marie and Kyla had finished for the most part about their discussion, Sarah managed to convince Kyla to stay a while longer and play with her and Kiki. Kyla smiled at the little girl's happy nature and agreed to stay for the afternoon.

Sophie and Marie watched from the porch as Kyla, Sarah and Kiki ran and played along the gently sloping hills near the chapel.

"How do you know her?" Marie asked.

"Sarah sat next to her on the flight home from New York. We got to talking, when I realized who she was and who her grandfather was."

"Sarah seems to open up with her," Marie added.

Sophie nodded in agreement. "I can't understand it and neither can Langdon. There is something about Kyla that brings a change in Sarah. Heck, even I feel reassured around her."

Marie simply smiled. "Well you should, princess."

Sophie looked at her grandmother oddly. "How come?"

"She's a Knight Templar. Well a descendant none the less."

"But weren't there thousands of them?"

Marie nodded yes. "But her family line is special. They were the original knights. They guarded many things, including the Rose. That is why you get that reassured feeling."

Now things were beginning to make sense. Maybe this was a reason why Sarah was opening up so much.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I know that is has been a while since I updated this story --- but its better late then never! I caught the tail end of 'DaVinci Code' on tv and it made me want to write. So enjoy and please leave feedback! Also I named Sophie's brother in this chapter since I could never find anywhere that listed his name.

Chapter Nine:

"She's been spending a lot of time with a family from London," Lief said over the phone. "But now she is on her way to Paris. I'm certain that she leaves tonight."

"Really now?" he asked.

"I first saw them on the plane trip to London. Then she met the mother and daughter again at Rossyln Chapel."

"Very interesting," the man on the other line said. "What else has she done with this family?"

Lief went on to explain how he had watched Kyla and the woman meet several times for lunch, as well as babysitting the young girl from time to time. The man on the other end knew for a fact that Kayla Watkins knew nobody in London. All her family was dead and her friends were in NYC. So, what was it about this family?

"Use this family to get to Kayla Watkins. Use any means necessary without killing anyone."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Marie Chauvel dropped the telephone receiver and fell to her knees. Word had just arrived from London that Sophie had been attacked in her home and beaten to near death, while Sarah had been kidnapped. A neighbor had witnessed the attack and kidnapping and called the police. The only thought that ran through her mind was the fact that the Priory hadn't been there to protect the Holy Grail.

Joseph ran into the room and helped his grandmother up as she clung to him for support. He helped her up and over to a chair. He too had just found out what happened.

"What about Langdon?" he asked.

"He's with Sophie at the hospital. He said that he will call later," Marie managed to say through her soft tears.

"Should some of the Priory members go down there?"

"Some are on their way. We should leave as well."

Joseph nodded in agreement.

* * *

Robert looked up and wearily rubbed his eyes. Sophie lay in a hospital bed, sleeping. The doctors were certain that she would survive, but they wanted to keep her a few days for observation. Between watching Sophie sleep and being worried about his daughter, Robert Langdon had never felt so vulnerable in his life.

"Robert?" a soft voice asked from the doorway.

He turned his head to see Marie and Joseph standing in the doorway. They had just arrived from Scotland. He stood up and walked out into the hall to talk with them.

"How is she doing?" Marie asked.

"As well as she can," he answered.

"Does she know about Sarah?"

Robert shook his head no.

"Have the police found anything yet?" Joseph asked.

Once again, Robert shook his head no.

"Listen Robert, the Priory is doing all we can to try and find Sarah. But I need you to do something." Marie said in a hushed whisper.

"What's that?"

"Find Kayla Watkins. She may be the only one who can help."

Robert looked at Marie oddly for a second, but didn't ask why. He remembered Sophie telling him something about her being a descendent of the Templar Knights, but it was all a bit fuzzy. He just knew that he should do as Marie suggested.

* * *

Kayla sat looking out the window, just before the train drove into the depths underneath the English Channel. She wasn't worried about going to France, just going under the English Channel to get there.

But Marie Chauvel had told her to start at the beginning and work her way back. And her family had originated in France back in the 900s - well at least according to her family tree that had been created over several centuries.

First, stop the National Achieves in Paris. Then who knew where after that.

She was settling into her seat with a book, when something in front of her caught her eye. A young man was wrestling with a little girl, trying to get her into a passenger car towards the front of the train. He seemed to be having a difficult time with the girl.

For a brief second, the girl looked to be Sarah Langdon. Kayla swore that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Then she got a second look.

She had been right.

It was Sarah Langdon.


End file.
